


Going Undercover

by nomave



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomave/pseuds/nomave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crucial missing scene from 'Pizzas and Promises' where Ray raids his wardrobe to find Fraser something to wear, before going undercover as used car salesmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Undercover

Ray Vecchio threw open his wardrobe doors and began pushing hangers of clothes aside thoughtfully. He glanced back at the rather perturbed figure standing behind him. Constable Benton Fraser was nervously twisting his Stetson around in his hands.

“Don’t look so worried, Benny. I know exactly what I’m doing...Aha!” Ray whipped a hanger from the rack, and held the garment under Fraser’s chin, much to the Mountie’s further consternation. “It’s red, so that should make you feel more comfortable.” Ray threw the jacket onto the bed and went back to sorting amongst the clothes, whilst muttering to himself, “Used car salesman...used car salesman....” A couple of shirts with overly busy patterns quickly joined the jacket.

Fraser moved across to examine the garments, “Are you sure this is absolutely necessary, Ray?” he asked, “Surely if I just adapt my current clothing...”

“...you’ll still look like a giant stop sign,” Ray interrupted, finished the sentence . He turned to appraise the Mountie, “No use giving you a pair of my trousers,” he observed, comparing Fraser’s thicker (though undoubtedly fit) torso to his own whippet-like frame. Ray then walked out of the room, much to Fraser’s confusion.

“Ray?” Fraser called anxiously after a couple of minutes.

“Okay, this will do nicely,” Ray reappeared bearing a pair of khaki coloured trousers, an undershirt in similar colour, and a pair of shoes, “These are Tony’s,” he explained, gesturing towards the trousers, “so you’ll need a belt.” Ray rummaged in a drawer, and added further items to the growing pile of clothes on the bed.

“Shouldn’t we ask your brother-in-law before borrowing his things?” Fraser asked anxiously.

“He won’t notice - he never wears them. Maria’s been trying to put them in the charity bin for years because they don’t fit him anymore. I keep telling her she should stop asking him and just get rid of them.” Ray gathered up half the clothes, plus a bright blue jacket from the wardrobe. “You can change in here. I’ll go next door.” Ray departed, leaving an increasingly nervous Mountie wondering if his idea of going undercover might not have been a bad idea after all.

*************

Ray paused to examine his handiwork in the mirror of Maria and Tony’s room, deciding he looked suitably salesman like without affecting his essential je ne sais quoi. He then returned to his own bedroom to find out how Fraser was getting on. He was glad the rest of his family was out doing whatever it was they did during the day, as it had been much easier to get the Mountie to agree to the clothing expedition once he’d explained that Frannie wouldn’t be interrupting every thirty seconds. 

He knocked on the door and ascertained that Fraser was fully dressed before entering. In Ray’s opinion, the Mountie was actually a bit too ‘fully dressed’ for their cover. Not only had Fraser buttoned up the red jacket, he’d also done the patterned shirt up to the neck, “No, no, no, Benny. You need to be more casual. Don’t they have used car lots in Taktakyuklot, or wherever it is you’re from?”

“It’s Tuktoyaktuk, Ray, but strictly speaking I come from...” Fraser stopped in alarm, as Ray undid some of the buttons on his shirt, revealing the undershirt beneath.  
Ray took a step back to take in the full effect again, “Something’s missing...” Ray frowned as he critically examined the Mountie, “Ah – that’s it.” Opening his bedside drawer, Ray ferreted around and produced a thick gold chain.

“Oh, no, Ray!” Fraser protested, “Jewellery shouldn’t be worn by police officers – it can get caught on...”

“We’re not police officers today, Fraser, we’re car salesmen. Remember that...and undo that jacket!”

Fraser obediently undid the offending button, which seemed to have developed a mind of its own once on the Mountie’s frame. He reluctantly took the neckwear being offered him, but struggled to undo the clasp.

“Apparently they don’t have girls in Canada either,” Ray grumbled, grabbing the chain from Fraser’s hands and fastening it around the Mountie’s neck, “Better,” Ray pronounced, making a full circuit of his friend to inspect the transformation. 

“So what else do we need to do to prepare for going undercover, Ray?” Fraser asked.

Ray smiled, and clapped a hand on Fraser’s shoulder, leading him from the room, “Well, your name is now Billy Bob...” he began, enjoying the look on the Mountie’s face as he made this pronouncement. If he was going to be stuck on an undercover mission with his uptight friend, Ray reasoned, he may as well have some fun in the process.

THE END


End file.
